


"Bored"

by Menhera_Piers



Series: Dreamscape Stuff [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Oneshot, Running Away, Trains, bede's a trans girl hence the pronoun change, hop swears, that's about it, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop
Series: Dreamscape Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839406
Kudos: 10





	"Bored"

Bede hated the train.

She could go on and on as to why. She preferred biking or walking.

Though tonight she’d willingly taken the train. It was too far too bike or walk and she didn’t want to end up collapsing from exhaustion in the middle of the Wild Area.

According to her watch, it was around midnight. It was dark outside and the stars glimmered beautifully against the night sky. Far-off cries from wild Pokemon could just barely be heard over the gentle rumbling of the train going over the tracks. She was the only one on the train other than the conductors to see it.

It was very peaceful, to the point where she was starting to nod off. But she was instead startled awake by the train halting.

She’d forgotten train stations existed.

Were they stopping for passengers? Who else would be taking the train at this hour?

Hop, apparently. She could recognize him anywhere.

He rushed to sit next to her before the train started moving again.

“Hey, Bede.”

She looked down at her shoes. “Hi.”

“Everyone’s been worried about you, y’know. You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving.”

“That was the point. Did you come looking for me?”

“Yeah. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

No response. Hop thought for a moment before speaking again. “Why’d you leave?”

“I don’t know.”

“.....where are you planning to go?”

She looked back up and made eye contact with Hop for a brief moment. “Away. Far away. Nowhere specific, just.... not here.”

“Are you planning on coming back?”

“......no.”

Hop looked.... sad and betrayed, and for a brief moment, she regretted telling the truth.

Only for a brief moment.

“But what about Gloria and Victor? What about me? What about Marnie? What about the other Gym Leaders? Hell, what about _Rose?_ ”

Ah, fuck.

“I--”

“Bede, please, is this really what you want to do? Leave everything you’ve built for yourself behind and let everyone else worry themselves sick because they never even got a goodbye?”

“Hop--”

“If you wanna run away, do it. Fine. I don’t care. I don’t mind having wasted my time looking for you. But you owe the others an explanation, or at the very least, a goodbye. Saying goodbye is _the least_ you can _fucking_ do!”

She said nothing.

“You don’t even have a reason to leave, do you? You just wanted to. You were bored and tired and decided leaving would be a good idea.” He narrowed his eyes in a mix of sadness, betrayal, and anger, balling his hands into fists but keeping them at his sides. “Is your boredom really worth missing posters? Worth Rose breaking down sobbing during an interview about the situation? Worth the twins losing sleep because they’re so worried about you? It’s been _days_ , Bede, and since you took this specific train, _not a single person has seen you since you left_.”

“.....”

“Go on, tell me! Is it worth it? Is this really worth it?”

Bede just looked away. Hop started crying.

“Please. Just come back.”

* * *

Hop got off the train at the next stop, pulling Bede behind him.

She hadn’t come willingly, but he’d be damned if he was gonna let this happen.


End file.
